


Seriously though what's the difference?

by wraithiwara



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt to stop writer's block, F/F, Nico straight up murders Rin, Pointless self indulgent fluff, okok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: Rin poses a seriously serious question for Nico to ponder.





	Seriously though what's the difference?

"What's the difference?"

 

Silence. At first Nico wasn't sure she'd heard the question right and it was only the twitching of her eye that made it clear. She heard that right. But just in case she hadn't, Rin was happy to repeat it for her.

 

"Come on, what's the difference between an idol and a pop star?"

 

First? Ask Hanayo, she puts up with these stupid questions all the time! Second? How dare you Rin Dummy Hoshizora? Third? This doesn't even matter because Nico was too furious to get the words out and was simply treating Rin to a mish-mash of choking sounds... then a coughing fit.

 

Oh great, thanks to Rin's stupidity she's literally choking on her anger. Now she's gonna die in the clubroom with nobody but Rin to record her passing. The world will weep, helpless without a record of their fated idol's last words. Or that's how things were going before a powerful slap shook Nico's being from the centre of her back right through to her chest, ending her coughing spree and giving her a whole new reason to be mad at Rin.

 

“Nicoooo, what's the difference? It's okay if you don't know, nyaa!”

 

“Everything!” Determined not to give in to the bubbling pool of rage inside of her, like some idiot might give in to an animalistic hunger for parfaits, Nico simply, and elegantly shrieked the answer before anything could prompt Rin to ask her again.

 

“Well they both sing and dance, don't they?” Rin countered, not even trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips. Nico counter-countered by putting her hand over Rin's mouth and making a shush sound so she could continue... even though Rin had a pretty good point, now that she thought about it.

 

“Idol's light up the room they go in, the inspire people with their smiles, they don't just sing and dance, they literally transform their hard work and sweat into cheers and applause! Pop starts ONLY sing and dance, they can't compete with the might of idols!”

 

The explanation went on and on and on... and on, but Rin listened intently. With Nico's hand over her mouth she didn't have a lot of alternatives, but it was nice to listen to... even if the explanation became a lecture which became a full on rant. Her eyes drifted to the clock – half an hour already? She had to laugh which, for better or worse, brought Nico to a halt.

 

“What are you laughing at?” She took her hand away, eyebrow raised inquisitively.

 

“You're so cute when you talk about idols, Nico!” Nico's blush fired up on all fronts, a deep red tint taking hold of her face from her neck to her crown and she felt her heart skip about forty beats. Until Rin finished talking, at least. “It's funny whenever Rin remembers how dorky you can be!”

 

Five minutes later Umi walked in to find Rin lying on the floor out cold while Nico Googled the difference between idols and pop stars. Just to make sure.

 


End file.
